


Vanilla isn’t a bad base

by solwoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: At the start though, Handholding, M/M, Mentioned Kun - Freeform, Slight Hairpulling, Smut, Vanilla, Yangyang is soft, its eh, only mentioned once, rough, soft, spitting, yangyang and kun are bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solwoo/pseuds/solwoo
Summary: “I love you, Yangyang. Never forget that.”OrYangyang would do anything for Ten, knowing Ten would always do the same for him.





	Vanilla isn’t a bad base

**Author's Note:**

> it’s really bad smut. goes from hard to soft real quick. Also yangyang is legal so idk if it’s categorized as underage or not but oh well. also also i wrote this at 3am and didn’t read through it but oh well.

“Gē, why haven’t you fucked me yet?” Yangyang asked out of nowhere. Ten choked on the water he was drinking, not expecting the sudden question from his young and way too innocent boyfriend.

 

“W-What do you mean, b-babe?” Ten stuttered out. Yangyang pouted at his boyfriend. “Ten, you know what I mean.” He huffed and childishly stomped his feet.

 

Ten’s mouth was open but no reply slipping out. How was he supposed to tell his babyboy that he likes to fuck rough and not sweet vanilla sex like his boyfriend wants.

 

“Ten, you know I’m up for anything so why don’t you ever play with me?” The younger boy’ voice wavered slightly and his eyes began to water. Ten immediately jumped out his seat to comfort Yangyang who ‘sadly’ looked down to hide the smile that was growing upon hearing his boyfriend rush over to him and wrapping his arms around his waist.

 

“Oh babe, it’s nothing like that. I just don’t know if you’re ready or if you’d like the things that I like and-“ Ten began but was immediately interrupted with Yangyang’s now eager voice. “Ten, if you like it then so will I so please play with me.” His eyes shined with excitement and joy. Ten noticed the sudden change in mood and took a note of that for later to confront him. However how can he say no when he’s looking so adorable and Ten just wanted to wreck him.

 

“Whatever you do,” Ten suddenly dropped his voice, seriousness filling his tone. “Do _not_ tell your Kun gē.” He warned Yangyang. The German boy laughed at his boyfriend’ secret fear of his older brother. “He’ll never know as long as you don’t mention it when you fight or something.”Yangyang giggled but Ten wasn’t convinced.

 

“Fine, I promise that I won’t tell Kun that we had sex. Happy?” The younger boy missed out a small detail but still smiled nonetheless which satisfied Ten.

 

Ten began kissing the slightly taller boy and pulled the collars of his oversized shirt down, his soft lips pressing against his strawberry flavoured lips, courtesy of the flavoured water he was drinking.

 

Ten felt Yangyang gripping his waist tightly, nervousness seeping through his hold. Ten pulled away, pecking him softly one more time before pulling him to their shared bedroom. Ten sat on the bed, smiling at younger boy and nodding his head, gesturing for him to come over.

 

Yangyang smiled back and giggled before taking excited steps towards his boyfriend. Ten didn’t have to tell him twice when he said “Come sit here baby boy.” gesturing for him to sit on his lap.

 

Yangyang made himself comfortable on his lap and eagerly began kissing Ten who smirked at the younger. Ten ran his fingers through the younger boys hair, gently caressing him before yanking his hair back, eliciting a loud moan from Yangyang.

 

“T-ten,” the boy moaned as Ten pulled harder, using the other hand to run his hands down the younger boy’ chest and pinching his nipples. Yangyang let out a loud whine, not prepared for the sudden but not unwelcome assault on his chest.

 

“Look at how cute you look, baby.” Ten taunted, pulling Yangyang’s face away from his and tilting it so he can see his puckered lips. “Why don’t you smile for your gē, baby boy.” The pet name had Yangyang whimpering, something he wanted to hear more, and gave a close lipped smile.

 

Ten pulled his hair harshly, making Yangyang grip his shoulders and groan in pleasure, nails digging in harshly that it had Ten hold in a groan too before making the boy look at him again. “I said smile for me, baby. I want to see your mouth open for me.” He slightly loosened his grip on his hair when he saw Yangyang giving him a bright smile, eyes shining with hope that it’s enough for Ten.

 

Ten hummed, pleased that Yangyang listened well. Not a second after, he spits in the younger boys mouth expecting him to swallow, making Yangyang moan loudly and do as he was expected. “Thank you, gēgē.” Yangyang’ lips were slick from swallowing his spit and licking them after.

 

Ten felt something press against his stomach and looked on to see the other boy’ hard-on. “Oh, would you look at my little baby. Getting so excited to play with his gē. Tell me baby, have you ever dreamt of me?” Ten asked, undoing Yangyang’s jeans for him and reaching to grab the younger boy’ cock. The younger boy choked on his breath and quickly nodded.

 

Ten was intrigued now. What could his sweet, angel Yangyang possibly want him to do to him. Ten, who had pulled the younger boy’ boxers and jeans down to his knees, was now stroking Yangyang gently in his hands, slowing down when he didn’t tell him what his dream was.

 

Yangyang wanted to die at that moment. He didn’t know how Ten would react, but the encouraging smile that Ten gave him gave him the confidence to carry on with whatever Ten wants to do with him. “I dreamt of you fucking me on all fours and then making me ride you because I’m your good boy and then you coming inside me every time because I want to be full of your cum, gēgē.” Yangyang sweetly added before whining when Ten stopped stroking his cock.

 

Ten was processing everything his boyfriend dreamt of and couldn’t help but smirk. The young boy that everyone had assumed to be an innocent angel is really just a cum slut who wants to be fucked by his dirty minded boyfriend.

 

Ten suddenly gripped the base of his cock, causing Yangyang to let out a loud gasp, attempting to get Ten to move his hand on his length. “Looks like everyone’s sweet Yangyang just wants to be filled with cum andbe fucked like a whore.” Ten sadistically chuckled, giving Yangyang’s cock a tight squeeze before letting go of him altogether.

 

Ten pushed the boy off him and pulled down his jeans all the way so he could see Yangyang’s hole. He couldn’t wait to defile his best friends little brother.

 

“Honestly baby boy, I have to give it to you, I thought you’d be into all that soft vanilla shit but turns out you’re just like me.” Ten grabbed the back of Yangyang’s knees and pulled it against the younger boy’ chest, making him hold it against himself so Ten could find the lube.

 

“M-maybe we can try vanilla one day, gē.” Yangyang quietly said, making Ten look at him from where he was looking into the nightstand. His voice was impossibly soft and the small smile he offered Ten in hope of agreeing had him crumbling on the inside. Grabbing the lube in one hand and using the other to close the drawer, Ten leaned between Yangyang’s spread legs and kissed him deeply, the Chinese boy returning the kiss just as passionately.

 

“God, I love you so much.” Ten whispered into the kiss making Yangyang smile and reply “I love you too, gē.” Ten moved away, leaving one more small peck before moving back to lube his young boyfriend. Ten poured a decent amount of lube onto his fingers, rubbing them between his fingers to warm it up.

 

Yangyang gasped loudly as the first finger entered his hole. He whimpered as Ten slowly pushed in and immediately took it back out, feeling impossibly empty when he removed it. As he got used to the feeling of one, Ten pressed in a second finger, making Yangyang hold his breath. He hadn’t expected it to feel much different from his own fingers but Ten’s fingers were more thicker than his and much more skilled compared to him who still isn’t used to the feeling of having something in him.

 

Soon, Ten was pushing three fingers into the Chinese boy at a quick speed, the boy weakly holding onto his knees as Ten scissored his fingers into him. Yangyang was constantly moaning, gasping every time he sent a particularly hard thrust into him. Yangyang felt so close but just before he could touch himself, Ten already removed his fingers and wiped it on the side of Yangyang’s thigh.

 

Yangyang didn’t even notice that Ten had removed all his clothes and was already lubing himself up. Yangyang looked at Ten’s size and was able to say that he was thick and had a great length to it. The boy gulped nervously, but still patiently waiting for Ten to get ready.

 

Once Ten felt like he had put a sufficient amount of lube onto his cock he looked over at Yangyang who got caught staring at his cock. Ten pressed his cock head against the younger boy’ hole, holding eye contact with Yangyang who closed his eyes. “Ready, baby?” He asked teasingly, but more because he cared for Yangyang’s wellbeing.

 

“Ten gē, can you please hold my hand?” Yangyang quietly asked, hoping it didn’t ruin Ten’s mood. If anything it made Ten soften up, Yangyang would mostly listen to Ten without thinking twice about himself but if anything he’s glad he asked.

 

“Maybe we should go vanilla for now, baby.” Ten removed Yangyang’s hands from holding his legs up and instead wrapped them around his waist, he leaned down and kissed the boy who looked so dumbfounded with Ten’s sudden change in idea.

 

“But, I-I thought you h-hated vanilla.” Yangyang’s eyes watered, suddenly thinking that Ten didn’t want this and that he just isn’t really the person who should be having sex at this age. Ten noticed Yangyangs change in tone and kissed him so softly that all he could think of was why he never tried to have more gentler and intimate moments with Yangyang like this.

 

“I can see how much you like it, baby, and if this is what makes you happy then I’ll be happy too.” Rephrasing Yangyang’s own words to him, making Yangyang smile gratefully at his boyfriend and kiss him one more time before intertwining their fingers together.

 

“Okay, I’m ready gē.” The younger boy smiled at Ten who was slowly pushing into the younger boy, letting him grip his hands and quietly gasp into his ear. The small whimpering sounds that Yangyang made sounded so heavenly to Ten that all he could do was regret on missing out on such sweet moment before.

 

Ten stayed still inside for a minute, whispering soft ‘i love you’’ and ‘you’re doing so well baby.’ Into Yangyang’s ear. Yangyang hummed and kissed Ten’s forehead, a sign for him to move.

 

Ten pulled out halfway before slowly pushing back in, making Yangyang moan softly into his ear. Ten slowly sped up his pace so he was going deeply into the boy by each thrust, making him let out soft “fuck, ah, I love you, gē.”

 

Ten speeds up his pace a bit, letting Yangyang pull one of his hand away from his. Yangyang caressed his face, pulling him down into another passionate kiss with Yangyang smiling into it.

 

Yangyang came with a soft gasp and god the sounds that Yangyang makes sounded like music to him, making Ten cum inside the younger boy who hummed with being filled by his lover.

 

Ten kissed Yangyang’ forehead, nose, temple, chin and his lips. Yangyang letting out a small, breathy giggle before returning the kiss.

 

The softness and sweetness that Yangyang radiated has Ten thinking that maybe vanilla isn’t that bad. If he could hold Yangyang’s hand again like that, have him moaning so softly underneath him, whispering his name into his ear and whispering I love you so sweetly, Ten would forever be addicted to Yangyang’s existence.

 

Ten slowly pulled out of his boyfriend, smiling at the soft whine Yangyang let out.He left to bring back a wet towel so he could clean his boyfriend, not sure as to why he was still laying awake instead of sleeping like he’d expected him to. Yangyang turned to him and smiled gently.

 

“Thank you for making my first time so great, Ten gē.” Yangyang grinned and let out a giggle at Ten’s horrified look. Ten thought it was his first time with him. Not as in his first time with any person in general. Ten can see it now, his grave with the murderer being Kun.

 

“W-Why didn’t you tell me?!” Ten exclaimed out of shock. Had he known Yangyang was inexperienced, he’d have made his first time so perfect that Yangyang would cry more than he usually does.

 

“You’re not mad are you, gēgē?” Yangyang sadly sat up and looked at his feet instead of Ten. He immediately softened up on the young boy who fiddled with the long sleeved shirt he was wearing. Guilt overcame Ten for making the young boy feel bad over something that he didn’t want to reveal.

 

Ten pushed Yangyang back on the bed and spread his legs, cleaning off the comethat was there. “I’m not mad, baby. I just wished you told me so I could’ve made it special.”

 

“But Ten gē, if it’s with you then it would always be special to me.” And something in Ten snapped, making him crawl over the tired boy and kissing him deeply, tilting the other boy’ head so he could kiss deeper than he already was.

 

“I love you so much, Yangyang.” Ten breathed between the kisses. “Never forget that, Yangyang.” He kissed deeply before resting his forehead against Yangyang’s.

 

“I love you too, Ten gē.” Yangyang kissed his nose. “Thank you so much, Ten.” Yangyang whispered before rolling Ten over so he was on top of him and pulled the blanket over themselves.

 

 

 

 

 

 

( _Kun came in the next morning and fainted when he saw a naked Ten next to a sleeping Yangyang on top of him.)_

 


End file.
